


Drive Me Crazy

by Foxxoul



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Neil in Panties, Panties, briefly, first time being fingered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxxoul/pseuds/Foxxoul
Summary: Panties. Neil was wearing fucking panties.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts from a while ago and thought it might be salvageable. ENjoy

Andrew sat on the top of the dresser, one leg bent, his wrist resting on top, a burning cigarette held between his first two fingers. His other leg hung off the side, his foot tapped restlessly against the wood. He brought his hand to his lips and took a deep drag. The burn in his lungs did nothing to ease the storm brewing in his stomach and the nerves gnawing at his chest. He heard the doorknob turn and moved his eyes to look at the door. He exhaled smoke as he saw Neil walk in, and momentarily considered stubbing his cigarette out. Another look at Neil brought a fresh wave of panic and he took another drag to stifle it. 

Neil visibly hesitated, and Andrew hated how well the other man knew him. He kept his eyes on Neil as he blew smoke through his nose, then slowly took another drag. He crushed the cigarette against the window screen and turned his head to the side to blow through it. He set the butt down on the dresser and propped his chin on his now free hand. He kept his gaze cool as he watched Neil approach. He leaned against the ladder of the bunk to Andrew’s back and shoved his hands in his pockets. Neil gazed at Andrew, who tore his gaze away to look back out the window. 

“I hate you.” Andrew said. He thought maybe he really did. He hated how Neil knew when he was thinking about something. He hated how he knew that Andrew would bring it up when he wanted to talk about it. He hated how Neil knew he  _ would _ talk about it, if it was serious, if he needed to. He hated how he did it all for Andrew’s sake. He hated how Neil continued to stand there, because he knew they would talk about it, and he knew Andrew was okay with him being in here. He hated that he  _ was  _ okay with it. 

Neil pulled a hand out of his pocket and placed it on the dresser near Andrew. Andrew glanced down at it, scowled, then dropped his hand next to it and looped their pinkies together. Neil seemed to relax slightly. Andrew looked up at him. He could tell Neil knew it wasn’t about him, What more comfort did he need? Andrew narrowed his eyes. Neil  _ seemed  _ fine. 

“Are you…” The word ‘okay’ died in his throat. They didn’t  _ ask _ that. They always  _ knew _ . Was his head so clouded from his recent thoughts that he couldn’t notice.

Neil furrowed his brow and nodded. “Yeah… Are we still driving tomorrow?”

“Yes.” Andrew said. They always went for a drive over the weekend. Sometimes with the others, more often alone. Neil wasn’t asking about their roadtrip. He was asking the same question. Maybe they had both lost their touch. 

“Maybe we should go to sleep.” Neil suggested. Andrew didn’t need to look at the clock to know how early it was. He hated that Neil was giving him time alone to think about whatever was on his mind, especially when he had come in  _ wanting. _ Andrew nodded. “I’m gonna shower. Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Andrew raised his face so Neil could lean down and kiss him. “Have fun in the shower.” 

\--------------------------------------

Panties. Neil was wearing fucking  _ panties.  _

“Neil.” Andrew hissed. His boyfriend looked over from where he stood, pulling his shirt off. 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t  _ yeah  _ me.” He was almost snarling now. Neil blinked at him, then looked down at his own crotch. 

“Oh, these? They’re comfortable. Besides, no one will see them.” Andrew felt his face twitch and looked away. 

“Where did you even get those?”

“Nicky gave them to me as a joke gift. Jokes on him, though. They’re nice as shit.” Neil shifted around on his feet, then turned to face Andrew. Andrew chanced a glance down. His dick was barely being contained. Andrew swore he would kill Nicky. 

“Have you been wearing those all day?” Neil nodded, with that dumb fucking smile on his face. “Just.” Andrew pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Just get dressed. I’ll be waiting in the car.” 

  
  


Practice went by at an agonizing pace. Andrew sent every shot Neil made on the goal to rebound at the other side of the court. Kevin seemed torn between anger at slowing their practice and being impressed that Andrew was giving him extra practice. Andrew couldn’t give less of a shit about it. He wanted Neil to suffer. Every time Neil turned to chase the ball, he gave a cheeky smile to Andrew. It made his blood boil. 

Kevin called an end to practice when Andrew sent a shot right at Neil’s feet. He hopped out of the way in time, but it didn’t stop Kevin from storming over and yelling at Andrew. He didn’t care. His eyes kept wandering from Kevin’s angered stare to gaze at Neil, especially when he bent over and Andrew was sure he could see the lines of those panties through his shorts. 

“I get it. Don’t damage one of the star players.” Andrew said and let his eyes drift down to where Kevin’s finger had pushed into his chest plate.

“I don’t think—” 

“Neil and I might take a while in the shower.” Andrew said as he caught his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Gross!” Kevin said and took a step back. Andrew just shrugged and made his way to the door with his helmet in hand. 

“Whatever. If you aren’t in the common area when we’re done, you can walk back.” Kevin rolled his eyes and followed them off the court. 

Andrew pressed Neil up against the cold tile of the shower, open mouth pressed to Neil’s neck, and a knee shoved up between his open legs. Neil grinded himself down against it as he bit down on his lip to keep himself quiet. Kevin had left the showers as soon as he was done with his quick shower, wanting to avoid hearing anything. 

“If I had known wearing panties would wind you up this much…” Neil said, then bit his lip as Andrew glared up at him. Andrew slid a hand down from where it was placed on the wall beside Neil’s head down to grab his ass. Neil let out a breathy moan and turned his head to the side. Andrew nipped at his Adam's apple. 

“I want to try something.” Andrew said as he held Neil’s hips still with his free hand. Neil’s hips continued to twitch under his hand but he blinked the haze from his eyes.

“Huh? Like what?” Before Andrew could answer, he grinned. “Do you wanna finger me?”

“I—How did you—You actually want that?”

“Of course I do.” Neil clasped his fingers around Andrew’s neck—they had discussed what was okay earlier—and his eyes softened. “I want to do everything with you.”

“Have you thought about it before?”

“All the time.” Neil said, and it sounded less like a confession than Andrew thought it would have, had it come from his mouth. “Do you ever think about it?”

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked instead, ignoring his question. He would not divulge those thoughts with Neil. Neil might think it’s fine, but it still felt wrong. Even wanting  _ this  _ was wrong. He was asking to take too much.

“Yes, of course. Wait, do you have—”

“Yeah, hold on.” Andrew said and left the stall. He came back a moment later with a small bottle of lube. Neil smirked at him. “What?” Andrew growled, and Neil knew better than to say anything. He just shook his head and wiggled his feet further apart. Andrew opened the bottle and squirted lube out onto his fingers. He spread it around as he watched Neil bounce impatiently on his toes. He was smiling like an idiot. Andrew felt a twist in his heart and tore his eyes away. At least he knew Neil really wanted it. 

He placed himself between Neil’s legs and looked up at him. He hoisted Neil’s leg up on his shoulder—he was so fucking flexible, it was unbelievable—and leaned forward to press their lips together. He pushed his finger against Neil’s hole and rubbed gently, then slowly started to push in. Neil whimpered into his mouth and his heel dug into Andrew’s back. Andrew sucked on Neil’s lip and pressed deeper, all the way until he was up to his final knuckle. Neil threw his head back with a moan. 

“Fuck, Drew…” Andrew nipped his collarbone and began to pump his finger. Neil’s hips twitched down against him and Andrew held him still with his free hand. He moved his finger slowly, relishing in the warmth of the tight muscles around him. Neil mumbled quietly to himself as he continually tried to push down on Andrew’s hand. Andrew pulled out suddenly, and before Neil could start to complain, pushed two fingers in. “ _ Fuck.”  _ Neil gasped, and his thigh twitched beside Andrew’s head. “I’m gonna—”

“Not yet.” Andrew hummed as he sped up. Neil held onto his shoulders, nails digging in deeply as he fought back the urge. Andrew sucked bruises onto his neck and shoulders and he pounded into him. He slowed for a moment, said “Now,” then curled his fingers. Neil spasmed around him and clung onto him as his legs shook. Neil let out incomprehensible noises as he fell apart in Andrew’s arms, and Andrew jerked himself a few times until he was cumming on the wall beside Neil. He took Neil’s leg off his shoulder and held him up as he tried to fall to the floor.

“Fuck.” Neil whispered, and Andrew’s hand on his arm tightened. 

“Neil.” He said. Neil raised his head to meet his eyes. His pupils were blown huge, his lips were red and swollen from being chewed on, his face was flushed red. He looked absolutely blissed out. Andrew wondered how he would feel when he— He shook the thought from his head. “Neil.” He repeated.

“That was—Great. I’m okay, Andrew.” Neil assured him. “Just give me a minute to…” He didn’t need to finish. Andrew continued to support him until he stopped shaking and could stand on his own. They finished washing themselves quickly, and got dressed with almost as much haste, stopping every few seconds to pull the other into a kiss. They finally made it out to the common room, and Kevin took one look at them before frowning and walking out to the car. He stared out the back window the entire drive home. Neil stared at Andrew. 


End file.
